


Midnight Painting

by adventuress_writes (orphan_account)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Nudity, Painting, Science, bisexual doctors, like actually i was a hair follicle away from writing a sex scene, probably set in 1890s London?, talk of violence, this is what happens when you binge watch penny dreadful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot inspired by the TV show Penny Dreadful, featuring characters of my own creation. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Painting

He opened his beautifully sleepy blue eyes, feeling tired yet peaceful. Moonlight danced around the room, coming through the ornate styled windows. The bed he laid in was made of a sturdy wood painted white with intricate designs carved into the frame. The cream colored sheets were strewn about and the bedside next to him was empty. Slightly confused, he studied the room and found the silhouette of a woman standing before the rightmost window of the room. Her figure was poetically beautiful, thin, but strong with fine posture. Her skin was bare except for a sheer black covering with lace trim. He smiled at this alluring woman although her back was facing him. His heart fluttered at the artistry of the scene he was witnessing and the elegance of this woman. He wasn’t sure a few hours ago, but now he knew: he was falling in love.

He pushed back the sheets on top of him exposing his own unclothed figure. He stood from the bed and bent down to pick up the trousers that he had hastily removed just hours before this moment. He slid the trousers on and strolled slowly to the woman. He noticed that in front of her was a lovely wooden artists’ easel and on the easel was an unfinished landscape painting. In the woman’s right hand was a fine tip paintbrush and in the other, her palette, soft pinks, blues, yellows and greens mixed on the palette.

He could hear his heart beating, he was so enthralled in her beauty. He stood behind her, his hands on her hips, his lips touching the skin on her neck. She stood as still as a statue, thoroughly enjoying his touch. He gently slid a hand up near her neck to touch her naturally angelic curly, brunette hair. She smiled sleepily as her heart rate increased.

She went to set down her paintbrush and palette, but stopped when she heard him whisper, “Stay right there. You look beautifully picturesque where you are. Please continue painting.” She did what he told her, knowing why he said it. He wanted to capture the moment by sketching her. He had been doing it a lot more often as of late and she absolutely adored the marvelous end result of herself in a pencil sketch. So she stood exactly how she did just minutes ago before he came over to her and continued her painting.

He quietly rushed to the bed where he had just woken up minutes ago, now wide awake. He snatched his sketchbook and a pencil off the bedside table and opened to the next blank page, almost halfway through the sketchbook. He immediately set himself to work sketching his lover, looking up frequently to make sure he got every detail right. His educated eyes studied her features and the graceful curves of body. He was careful to shade the drawing correctly with the light of the moon shining and the perspective of his drawing in mind.

Together they created masterpieces, her with painting and him with sketching, but also in their clear and calculated professions; him with his scalpel and her with her microscope. Their creative yet scholarly minds welded together perfectly and they were ecstatic when in each other’s presence. Neither of them had ever felt this way about anyone before.

While they created their masterpieces of art they dwelled on the masterpiece that was their conjoined mind, magnificent in all aspects. The young surgeon and geneticist both gracefully gorgeous yet darkly mysterious. Despite all, they understood each other in a way no one else ever could, their beautiful minds too convoluted to decipher. They both highly valued knowledge and books; the poetry of their relationship clicked in an instant. They were passionate intellectuals and they were both pleased at how well they fit together.

He had completed sketching her lithe figure and its surroundings, and while she continued painting, he sat back and watched her. “Anne, you’re an exquisite creature.” he noted.

“You’re a creature yourself, Jack.” Anne chuckled. She laid down her palette and paintbrush and turned towards him. “You’re fully awake aren’t you?” she asked him in her learned British voice.

“I’m sure you can tell.” Jack replied with mischief in his speech.

“Right then, shall we?”

“We shall.”

Anne smirked devilishly as she walked towards the bed. Jack carefully watched her every move waiting for her to pounce. She dropped her sheer covering to the floor then crawled onto the bed towards the young doctor. He couldn’t help but blush at her exposed nimble body, just thankful for the obscurity of darkness. He only just gave himself up for the first time to a woman a few hours ago, so while he wasn’t embarrassed, he was new to this so he let her take the lead. Like a student he learned from her the pleasures of the female anatomy he had only read about. Sex was a new and exciting thing to him; he was exhilarated to be giving himself up to his animal instincts. Everything Anne was intoxicated him and he let himself succumb to the toxin.

Anne noticed the spark in Jack’s bright, but sad blue eyes, and her curious blue eyes unknowingly mimicked his. She couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was about him, but just the thought of him made her heart flutter and her head become numb. It was some sort of primal instinct, some sort of connection or lure that drew them together. They were a whirlwind, a hurricane, a tornado together; a natural thing, but rough naturally. They knew each other’s limits in this game, but they exceeded the limits nonetheless.

Jack basically threw off his trousers as Anne kissed him and softly bit the skin on the side of his neck. He kissed her when their lips met, his hands caressing her waist then hips. Jack sat up in the bed, Anne on top of him and they kissed passionately.

 

Anne collapsed onto the bed, her head at the foot board. Jack stood leaning his back against the wall. He touched his neck with two fingers to find blood on them. He laughed, letting his head lean against the wall and looking at the ceiling, “You, my dear, are a beast.”

Anne smiled and winked, “A pretty beast.”

“A beautiful beast,” Jack walked toward the bed, picking up a pack of cigarettes from the nightstand.

“I thought you didn’t smoke,” Anne observed.

“I don’t, but I'm a lover of all things cliche,” Jack took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter from his trouser pocket. He sat on the bed next to Anne, cross-legged.

After a bit of time Anne asked, “Who was your first?”

Jack looked stunned, “How can you tell I’ve been with another?”

“I’m an observant woman.”

“Of course. You have to be.”

There was a brief pause Jack unable to explain to her.

“Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me, Jack,” Anne assured.

“I’m just really not sure how to tell you.”

“Whoever it was will not change my judgements of you, I promise.”

“It’s a tough thing to promise.”

“Please just tell me.”

Jack sighed, “If you absolutely must know, it was a spur of the moment thing and I was young - well actually I guess I’m still young and-”

“Jack, you’re stalling.”

“Yes, I know.”

Anne rolled her eyes, “It’s really not a big deal. It’s just sex and you don’t even have to-”

“It was a man.”

“Ah, I figured and like I said, it’s really not a big deal. Why should I care where you’ve stuck your cock? I told you my judgement of you wouldn’t change. Nothing much surprises me anymore, I’ve seen too much.”

Jack took out another cigarette and lit it, discarding the previous one on an ashtray sitting on the bedside table.

“When I saw you shooting morphine into your veins, my opinion didn’t change of you, why should it now.”

“Why do you want me still? I’m an abomination.”

Anne took the cigarette from him to smoke it herself, “You’re not the only one who is fucked up, Jack. I’ve been with more people than you, including women. I’ve killed people just for the sake of science. And look, now I’m smoking. If you think you’re an abomination, look around you - so is everyone else. Everyone has something dark to hide.”

Jack took the cigarette back from Anne and held it between two fingers. He laid down, his head on her tummy and took a puff of the cigarette. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Anne affirmed, as she started to play with his dark wavy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I almost added a sex scene but I didn't. Oh well, all sex scenes are gratuitous anyway. But, I digress, I hope you like the first work I've posted on AO3!


End file.
